Up Against the Wall
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: It's been awhile for Ron and Hermione, and they make up for lost time. LEMON.


**A/N: This basically came from a dream of mine I had once... It was a very VERY good dream. Obviously, it wasn't this detailed, and_ I_ was the lucky girl, but I figured Hermione deserved the honors here. ;-)**

**Thanks to BlackHawk13 for being my beta and my super supporter!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I really wished I owned Ron wearing a plaid shirt. *sigh***

Hermione was tired, mentally and physically, after a long day in the Ministry. Her hair was falling out of her hastily made-up bun as she attempted dinner. Cooking was not her forte, that was Ron's expertise. Ron was late, again. He and Harry had had several Auror missions which were keeping them away from home lately. Hermione understood it, but she didn't have to like it. She missed her husband. It had been far too long since they'd been together, in every sense of the words.

She tried not to be bitter as she magicked the potatoes to peel and cut themselves to be boiled, and prepared the roast. They both had demanding jobs, and their lives together, even before they were a couple, had never once been stress-free. She smirked to herself. That was an understatement if she'd ever heard one.

Hermione finished dinner. Ron was still not home. She cast a charm to keep the food warm, and sat down at the kitchen table, looking over some translations needed for work tomorrow. She rubbed her eyes wearily. She just buried her face into her arms when she heard the unmistakable 'pop' of Ron Apparating home.

She was about to scold him until she turned and saw his face. Her words died on her lips as she studied his face. Instead of weariness, instead of sheepishness for being late, his face was full of desire. Pure and simple lust. Despite her tiredness, she felt a shiver run down her spine. Her breath hitched as she realized what was about to occur. The air crackled with electricity between the two.

"Ron…" she said softly, never once taking her eyes off her lover. His ginger hair was tousled as if he had run his hand through it, and he was wearing a red plaid button down shirt and well fitting denims. His blue eyes were dark and intense as he strode straight towards her. Hermione knew that look. Her knickers were growing damp in anticipation.

Ron moved wordlessly to her, and pulled her chair away from the table, hauling her up into his arms. His mouth collided with hers, which was already eager and needy. His hands moved down to her arse, gripping her and kneading the flesh he found there. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Her hands wandered over his broad shoulders, feeling the strong muscles there. They excited her, thinking of the power and comfort he exuded. The raw sexual prowess.

Before she could even think, he was hoisting her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist, while he continued kissing her. Deep, knee-weakening, heart pounding, lust inducing kisses. Hermione was whimpering and moaning, her hands finding purchase in his red locks. She suddenly felt her back against the wall, Ron leaning his weight against her. She was in heaven as he bucked his hips against hers, finally pulling away from her lips, nipping at her neck, concentrating on the spot just beneath her ear that made her writhe against him.

"Hermione… need you…. now," Ron gasped. She moaned, feeling his hardness against her core. She reluctantly unwound her legs from around his waist, so they could both undo their trousers and push them down. She tried to keep her lips on his face, his neck, his throat, at all times. She kicked her pants off from around her ankles, and Ron hoisted her back so their centers were rubbing together, creating friction. They swallowed each other's groans of pleasure as they shared a passionate kiss.

"God, 'Mione, I love you," Ron gave between kisses. Hermione kissed him harder, tightening her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ron," she gasped.

"I need you, love."

"Obviously," she chuckled, slowly rotating her hips against his. He choked out a growl, meeting eyes with hers. Burning blue met scorching brown eyes. They leaned in for yet another kiss as they both fumbled with Ron's boxers. They went around his knees like his denims, and Ron groaned in relief as he was released. He was hard and dying to be buried deep within his wife.

Hermione moved one hand down to pull down her knickers, but Ron's rough hand covered over hers, pulling them aside for her. His long fingers teased her wet folds, while he occupied his mouth with nipping at her collarbone.

"Ron… stop teasing!"

"Alright then," Ron said, and promptly thrust his aching length into her, pounding Hermione into the wall. She let out an unholy shriek of pleasure, hanging on for dear life as he drove himself into her harder and deeper each time.

"Ron… oh God… Ron! MORE!" she sobbed. Their pace grew frantic and nothing but the sounds of slapping skin, thumps against the wall, and moans and gasps could be heard. Ron had attached his lips to her shoulder, biting and sucking on her soft milky skin, hoping to leave a mark. Her feet dug into his backside as she fought to pull him in deeper, and to keep herself propped up against the wall.

"Baby, sooooo good…. Harder," she shrieked.

"Harder?!" Ron increased his speed, though only incrementally, and moved one hand to circle Hermione's clit. She whimpered, pulling him closer to her. She let her tongue trace the curve of Ron's sensitive ears, and that was nearly his undoing.

"Fuck, Hermione!" His hips were beginning to lose their steady rhythm. In an attempt to make her cum with him, he pinched her clit hard, and got his wish. She came hard, stars behind her eyelids, and her orgasm triggered Ron's. He spilled himself into her, her body milking his cock for all he was worth.

Hermione's head fell back towards the wall, hitting it with a _thunk. _"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Ron laughed heartily. He cupped the back of her neck, pulling her close to kiss her forehead, which was covered with beads of sweat. They separated slowly, she bonelessly sliding down to the floor. He joined her, and she leaned against his shoulder. "Hermione, that was brilliant."

"Mmm, yes it was," she concurred. "But let's not go that long without it, alright?"

"Deal. Bloody hell. I just came home, and I needed you so bad… We didn't even make it out of our clothes!"

"How about we have dinner and then we can show each other how much we really missed each other… without our clothes?" Hermione suggested, a smirk on her face.

"Bloody hell!"

"Language, Ron!"


End file.
